That mask can't hide feelings
by ReSuRectedSOUL
Summary: So old Ghost could've retired but he didn't he made a new family here. But there is about to be a new member in this so called "family". Amy Price aka PANTHER. 68 confirmed kills will Ghost be the 69th kill :). Or we she fall in love with that masked man. Please read and review
1. Meeting The Ghost

"ETA five minutes until we arrive at the base Amy" said the Pilot (PS if I forget something it's because I have a C in 8th grade language) I woke up and saw a huge base. "Wow pretty big eh Jerry" I said to the pilot (just imagine the avengers new home like this one) Our helio lanes and I was greeted by a man with a shaved Mohawk. "you must be the new recruit. welcome to Task Force 141. My name is Captain. John MacTavish, but you can call me Saop" he said. I nodded and said "My name is Amy Price. But my tag is Panther" I said. He motioned me to follow him and I walked next to him looking at the guys. One came up to me "hey you must be the newbie. My Gary but you can call me Roach." He smiled. He had green eyes and light brown hair. "My names Panther. Real name is Amy" I shook his hand holing it firmly and he winced. "Ge. It's about time we got another stealth name. Bet Ghost will jealous" Roach walked off and a man with a balaclava with a smiling skull patter on it and he wore dark sunglasses with a red tint came up behind her. He was wearing a tight white tank top that showed off his bulging build and his EXTREMLY toned body and his toned six pack. He wore cargo shorts and coughed. I turned around and my mouth dropped. "uhhhhhhh" oh my god this is embarrassing and I started to stare at his arms "ahhhh Ghost I would like you to meet Amy. Call sign Panther. Ummmm Panther you ok" I stuttered "yyyeah so your the infamous Ghost" she swore she saw him grin mischievously and my eyes widened "so your the Panther" her face turned crimson red how did he know her. I played my poker face (ok so my OC Amy has dirty blond hair that's in a pony tail. She a slender frame and a tan body. Her eyes are brown. Her height is 5'11 the guys are 6'1 etc. but Ghost is 6'6) "yes I'm the "Panther" how do you know me" he led to the mess hall "Archer, Meat, Price get your arses over here now" he barked with a heavy British accent that for some reason turned her on (don't judge) Soon she saw a man with a goate and a hat come next to him was a guy with shaggy blond hair and green eyes the last one was shaggy dark hair and brown eyes. Price gasped and ran towards her she started to reach for her gun and he hugged her."dad not now" (hehe) Ghost was sputtering "bsheeueuejeei" he looked at Meat and Archer who had a look of shock. "Ok so ummmm Price mind clueing me in on how this *gestures to me* hot mess is your daughter" I blushed and giggled "hot mess eh" I said. He smirks under that mask of his "what did you just call my daughter Ghost!?" Yep he hit a button "one very hot. Hot. Hot. Mess" I held my dad back giggling "you think that's funny!?" "Ok I'm sorry. Amy meet Meat (no pun intended) and Archer" they walked towards her and shook her hand "well I never knew that you had a daughter John" said Ghost "Well Ghost mind showing my to my bunk?" He grinned under his mask "no problem, come on"


	2. BUNK MATES!

Ghosts Pov

Ohhhh she's in for the suprise of her life. I grinned to myself. And opened the barracks door and on left side my guns. Including my AMR (Anti Material Rifle) my AR15 with a AUG scope and a laser sight. "Whose are those" she said as she walked in and pointed at the guns "why those are mine luv. You see... We're bunk Mates" I said grinning as at sat on my bed that was on the left. She dropped her bag by her bed and walked over to me "hot mess huh" I smirked at what she said "wanna pull a prank on your dad" "sure" she replied "ok I need a braw and a pair of your nickers (panties) a shirt and jeans" they put the clothes on the floor and called Price. I still had my mask on but only allowed my lips to show for now I started spooning her under the cover so it looks like we slept together and had sex "hey Amy you cal... WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Amy moaned and kissed me. This was not part of my plan but I went with it and kissed back not daring to look at Price who already had stormed off and then the door opens and MacTavish leaned his head in "hey Ghost what was that all ab... No way! Ghost you stinkin shank already had sex with newbie I see.. "Somehow I was on top of Amy. "Best you leave" I got off Panther and headed towards Soap who started to back away realizing that I was shirtless and Amy noticed and started to drool. I wow erred over Soap. "Why don't you go get Roach. I'm sure he will be happy to see me. Probably thinks I'm dead." I closed the door looking at Amy with a smirk and she blushed and hid her face in my bed sheets "why did you kiss me" I said coolly "she whimpered and I sat down next to and pulled the sheets away from her face and cupped it in my hand stroking her chin with my thumb. My face was millimeters from hers "you know I didn't mind it right" I whispered to her and lift up my mask so it rested above my nose reaveling a scar on bottom lip and I smirked

Panthers Pov

I leaned in and kissed him lightly he pulled me on his lap. The door opened ant I moaned "ughhhhhh what now" it was Roach and he pushed me off Ghost and hugged him and I chuckled as he started squeezing the life out of Ghost. "Well this will be interesting"


	3. Truth or Dare and meet Water )

Panther Pov

OMG I kissed Ghost my sister is gonna flip when she gets here. I walked down the hall and stumbled into Roach.

"Hey Am.. I mean Panther, wanna go to mess hall with me. The gang is there to" said Roach.

"Ok. I guess." I said

We walked down the hall to mess hall. And we opened and Roach said something he shouldn't have.

"Ohhhhh Casper!!!" Roach said

Ghost turned his head slowly and walked over to Roach and said

"What do ya want ya bloody wanker" Ghost

"Ohhhh you don't know p. We're all going to play truth or dare" he said while plopping down on the couch

Ghost looked at me and lifted up his balaclava so it rested on his nose and whispered in my ear

"Get ready for the wild life" and when no one was looking he kissed me on the lips ever so gently and walked back to the couch with me.

"Ok Ghost truth or dare" Roach said

"DARE" ghost responded

"I dare you to show everyone the security camera footage from your room. And from yesterday" Roach said smirking under his outfit

Ghost sighed and got up. He came back with a disc and put it in the Blu-Ray player and sat back with me.

"Ohhh no" I said as buried my face in his chest and started blushing madly as he pulled up his balaclava so it rested on his nose and smirked. It came to the part where we were under the covers and Ghost was spooning me and bit my neck making me moan and everyone's mouth hit the floor.

"What The Fuck Ghost!" Roach said

"Now that was a turn of events" Archer said

"Well there goes my chances" Meat said throwing his hand in the air sarcastically

"Ghost what have you done with my Daughter." Price said shaking his head

"Never thought you had it in you, my friend" Said MacTavish smirking at Ghost as I had my face in his chest

"Ghost you lucky shank!" Nikoli (even though he's Russian) said

"Well Soap I think you might wanna meet my sister Riley Price or Water because she does great on missions with water"

Soaps mouth dropped hit he ground as he saw a brunette with her hair in a pony tail walked through the door with ice blue eyes and a sport bra and navy booty shorts.

"well Mak why don't ya show her your bunk since your bunking with her" Ghost said wiggling his eyes brows

So guys how do you like it I'm still working on it Pt. 2 will come soon


End file.
